Middle Bloody Sodding earth!
by golwenadaneth
Summary: Willow doesnt want to be in Sunnydale anymore, but little did she know that not being there was even an option.(I suck at summaries, just R&R pleaseee).


Chapter One

She was walking home, well trudging more like, shed just come from Giles place, they never even noticed shed gone, just carried on bickering with each other, what was more annoying was that they were bickering over what was best for her. Oz was gone, and she was alone, and she was miserable, tired and lonely, but no one seemed to understand how much she just wanted to be left to her grief, they all had a suggestion, something to help the pain go away, didn't matter that she was quite content to wallow for a while.

Buffy had been trying to get her to date, Xander had been trying to get her to laugh and Anya, well Anya's suggestions always ended the same way, a frat boy, some whipped cream, and a porn video...was that all the ex demon could think about, and half way through each frat boy idea she got this glazed look and attempted to drag Xander home to try out the whipped cream. Giles was just as bad, acting all aged and wise telling her the pain would go away on its own and time was a healer, puh, okay so she knew he was right but if they didn't have any ideas as to how to make the pain stop right now then she didn't want to know and just wanted to be knee deep in self pity for a while, moping is what the dumped are good at.

She was half way to her parents house, it wasn't really home anymore, but they were never home so she would go there when the dorms got too much for her and Buffy's insistent cheeriness got on her last nerve, I mean goddess she loved the blonde like a sister but sometimes she could throttle her with her bare hands. Did the girl not understand her need for solemn and moody, she'd moped over Angel for months, even when he was still in town, major mopage had been had by all and they'd all owww'd and ahhh'd at her when she did come out of hiding, and no one had said get over it to her, but then again she was the slayeerrrr, owwwww.

Willow knew she was being petulant, even in her own head she couldn't berate her friends, but sometimes she just wanted to blow her top, really go for them and see what the expressions on their faces said. She chuckled to herself at that thought, she could practically hear Giles cleaning his glasses and Xander looking at her like she was an alien life form, and Buffy, well Buffy would just turn it around to be about herself as always. The only person (she used the term lightly) that would get any enjoyment out of it other than herself would be Spike, she could see him now, smirk firmly in place, 'kiss the librarian mug' in hand and smoke hanging from his lip. Hed laugh, agree with everything she said and then flip Buffy off when she threatened to stake him, that gave her another little chuckle.

"Goddess I don't want to be here any more, I want to be in rolling fields with nothing for miles to see, just me and the open countryside, and a little rest and relaxation"

Whilst in the middle of her errant rant Willow hadn't noticed her grandmas necklace start to pulse with light, she felt it though, when she took a second she could feel heat emanating from it. with an almighty thunder clap a swirling vortex of black and red smoke and fire opened up in front of her, she fell back trying to escape its pull, but unsteady on her feet as she was she wasn't ready for the sudden blast of cold air that pushed her down into the howling abyss. She felt like she was being pulled apart at the seams, and then everything went black...

Chapter Two

when she woke up she was lying in a sun drenched field, nothing but a forest off in the foreground and green pastures. No buildings, no streets, no nothing, she shook her head, thought she must still be knocked out, then it dawned on her, she was awake and she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore...

"Woahh, what the hell happened"

But there wasn't anyone to answer her, she was alone, and as beautiful as this place was, and as much as she'd wished for solitude, she was starting to get a little scared, what the hell had she done, all she remembered was her throat burning where her necklace hung and then this great big swirly thing opening up and swallowing her.

She struggled to her feet and surveyed the area, it was beautiful, breath taking even but it wasn't home, and she had no idea how she'd gotten there, Giles was going to kill her...if he ever found her. She couldn't just stand there forever, she had to try and find some sort of civilisation so she headed away from the trees, there couldn't possibly be civilised people in there she reasoned, so across the pasture she stomped.

Shed been walking for about an hour and hadn't seen any sign of life, or humanity and she was getting so tired that she could hardly keep her eyes open anymore, it was so hot in the open field with the sun beating down on her, she just couldn't walk any further and laid down, just for a minute she reasoned, just to get my breath back, and within about 2 minutes she was fast asleep. She was awoken by a snorting in her ear, like some big dog was huffing all over her face, she fought to open her eyes, and was greeted to the sight of a bright white stallion snuffling at her, with a cloaked rider atop him with waist long white hair and enough facial fluff to beat grizzly Adams hands down. She shot to her feet and backed up five or six paces.

"Wh...whoareyoudontthinkyoucanhurtmeImafriendoftheslayers you knowandshewouldbereallyangryifyouattackedmeandanywaywhosaysimattackableandidonttastetogoodifyourafanggangaloitererbutwhywouldyoubeimeanitsdaylight"

In the midst of her very Willow like babble the stranger had begun to smile, just a small one, turning his mouth up at the corners. Willow saw this and huffed in indignation,

"My Lady I am Gandalf, the white wizard, and you would be?"

"My,My names Willow, and I..I don't think Im supposed to be here"

Gandalf dismounted from Shadowfax and came towards the now trembling flame haired girl, she looked at him warily and then sagged with relief when he pulled out a water flask and offered her some. When she'd drunk her fill he placed it back in the bag around his neck. By now a little embarrassed by her outburst Willow was trying to look anywhere but at his face.

"No child, you're not meant to be here, your aura is fragmented, and you are in strange dress, how did you come to be here Willow, why on middle earth would you be sleeping in a field that Orcs are known to frequent and..."

He stopped short, seeing what looked like recognition dawn on the young girls face, her eyes had grown wide and her face had gone a lovely shade of luminescent white, she was obviously startled, and he didn't know why.

"What is it lady Willow, what have I said to upset you so"

"Middle earth, as in MIDDLE EARTH, Lord Of The Rings middle earth, I knew your name sounded familiar but goddess i didn't realize, how the bloody hell have i ended up in middle sodding earth"

"Such language Willow"

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst/

She knew just who she sounded like, and right now she could feel herself almost break out all bumpy and fang having, how the hell had she landed here, and why had she landed here, maybe she should tell Gandalf about her necklace and the pulsing light, and burning sensation.

"So you've heard of us I see"


End file.
